gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Calm Hour (Episode)
Calm Hour (穏やかな時間, Odayakana Jikan) is the thirteenth episode of Mobile Suit Stardust Gundam. Summary The episode begins with a recap of the previous two episodes. A narration comes after: The EUS-0098 Grissomm and its crew, now that the Arian Earth Forces are in disarray, have received enough time to calm down. Doralus Reaver sits in his room, drinking away at a bottle of gin when Armen Plavska walks in. She says that she's been observing the crew and thought that she should tell him about some odd behavior among them. He says it can wait, as he keeps drinking from the bottle. She says it's important that she tells him now, during this brief window of time. He eventually agrees to it and listens, while putting away the bottle. She explains that much of the crew that boarded back at Colony Ark have had different reactions to the environment around them. While some like Takumi have thrived, many like Sigro suffer from PTSD and are starting to become a hindrance on the ship. Doralus agrees, but he says that they have no choice about it until they reach Earth Union HQ. She says that they should relax regardless and that they should stop somewhere, both to allow them to recover a bit and for the rest of the crew to fully work on repairs to the ship. Doralus sees it as a win-win situation as he decides to go through with it. Before he leaves, he asks her why she, a medical nurse, knows a lot about psychology. She says that she was planning to be a therapist before she switched to another medical field. He goes out to the bridge, with Armen also coming out of the room and leaving to the medical bay. Later, the ship lands in a jungle as it lets out much of the crew to relax. Anima breathes in the air as she looks out to the sky, while Kara, Takumi, and Deva play outside. Jason relaxes in his chair while talking with Mirai. The operators look around and take pictures of the environment, most of the engineers fix and touch up the exterior hull, and Doralus helps with it along with the few who chose to help work on the ship. Sigro is the only one who refused to leave the ship as he sits in his room, surrounded in bit and pieces of machinery he's working on. Sigro talks to himself as he tries to calm himself down, while he realizes that his hands are shaking. He starts sitting against the wall, curled up in a ball while thinking of all the death he's brought against people. Meanwhile, in Arian territory, Dagan Ragea is setting up an ABS-EF1002 Lance-class for launch as he talks with Kari Arias over long distance. She's ordering him to go personally take down the grey ship and the MC2MS-13579 Stardust Gundam for John Ars Arias' sake. He accepted the mission a while ago as he's told that he'll be using a new mobile suit that's been under construction to defeat the Stardust. They stop the call as he's greeted by Amy, who wishes to be onboard his ship. He allows it while the two walk over to it on the runway, him talking about his plans for when he finds the ship, while Amy just listens. She brings up that there's also three mobile armors on board the Grissomm, but Dagan says they won't be an issue for what he has. Back to said ship, all the repairs needed both outside and inside are done as everyone relaxes for the little while they have until they go back into the air. Doralus returns to the bridge to see his communications officer and navigator flirting with each other. He tells them to knock it off and get back to their posts as they'll be taking off. They quickly do so as Doralus announces ship-wide that they'll be leaving the area and that all personnel are to board the ship. It is done as Armen walks into the bridge, telling him that it should've worked for the most part. Doralus just agrees with it as the Grissomm ascends back into the sky and resumes it's flight to Welgaia. Trivia *The episode was originally supposed to be called Calm Before the Storm.